the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Xander
Alex...Xander (アレクサンダーTadeas, Arekusandā Tadeas) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of video games. He is the alternate personality to Alex, ''and made his debut in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage. He is set to appear in future games and installments. History Background Although he made his in-game debut in ''The Spirit Lineage, Unstable Alex (or Xander) made his first ever showing after Alexander was kidnapped by the Cult. After several experiments, Xander broke through Alex's meek shell and killed several of the Cult's members. When they were finally able to calm him down, he was only placated with the promise of being able to destroy something else. He was keenly aware of the seemingly worship the Cult was doing of him, and took advantage of their adoration greatly. However, there was a blonde man there, a blonde man that had a striking resemblance to another blonde man within their midst. The blonde man had stabbed Xander in the chest, shoving a Soul Edge shard out of place. He'd pinned Xander to the ground as he forcibly removed several shards, seemingly ignoring the shrieks of agony, until Xander suddenly felt nothing, and it was dark, and he couldn't see through his own eyes properly. The blonde man was staring down at him, cursing, before shoving one of the shards back into its place. With that, Xander fell asleep. The Spirit Lineage When he woke up, he was alone, with Soul Edge in his hands. He knew exactly what had just gone down, however. He'd been there, seeing through Alexander's eyes, just not fully in control. But, Alexander had made a big mistake. Xander could feel the shards inside of him pulsing like sore cuts. It hurt. A lot. He wished Alexander would just sit back and enjoy the ride; Xander was doing all of the work, afterall. "Stop complaining in there, or I'll kill you," Xander had threatened at one point. Somehow, this shut Alex up for a little bit. The Silence didn't last, it never seemed to. He wasn't sure why, but he felt almost....Bad? He felt almost bad when his blade made contant with Klymene's face. He wasn't aware he had a heart, not really, not like Alexander, until that... bitch put her blade through Nirvana, and that's when Xander felt something other than vague amusement. He let Alexander's sorrow fuel his new anger. Personality Xander seems to have some motor functioning problems, as a great part of his speech and movement involve complete freezing and stuttering. He talks in a strange, pitying voice, as though he feels bad for whomever he is speaking with. He has a fake empathetic aura about him, which is easily shown when he spoke to Rosie after killing Aaron. In addition to these traits, his aggression and homicidal tendencies are quite clear. He also seems to have some vague sense of sarcasm and humour, as he found it funny when people threatened to kill him. Unlike other hosts for Soul Edge, he seemed to mostly maintain his own free will. Appearance He is physically identical to Alexander, minus a few things. He has a malfested arm, and dark shading around his eyes. His skin is slightly darker as well, in contrast to possessing Alex and making him paler. Due to the malfested arm, his sleeve was torn, so he ripped them both off. Weapons Xander uses whatever is give to him, which means he uses a Sword and Shield, typically Soul Edge. Stage Theme Relationships *Alter ego to Alexander Trivia *Info states that he is 5 or 6 years old. This is like how Astaroth is listed as a Newborn in his first appearance. *When initially coming out, Xander did not speak to any of the Cult Members. *It is assumed that the blonde man who attempted to cut the Soul Edge shards from out of Alex was Cyril